A trapped Princess
by flaming phoenix4
Summary: Lucy is forced by her father to live in a castle with 2 other princes until she decides who she is going to marry out of the 2 of them. who will lucy chose to marry? who are these 2 princes and what happens when a blue cat decides to make lucys life at the castle even worse? please read its my second fanfic may continue if i get enough reviews :D enjoy! rated T for just in case.


**heres the first chapter to my second story, let me know what you think! :D **

* * *

Chapter 1- Unwanted decision  
~Lucy's POV~  
"You can't be serious?!" I screamed at my father standing in front of me, "Lucy, my child, calm down" he said trying to reassure me although it's clearly not working "calm down? How the hell can I stay calm!?" i continued to yell at my father. "Lucy I am the king here, you're the princess therefore you obey me!" "B-but father! You can't do this!" "Lucy be quiet! You're always complaining how you don't have anyone to hang out with. I'm doing you a favour" I stood there my jaw has probably already reached the ground_ 'how is he doing me a favour?!'_ i thought to myself "father! I wanted friends my age and that are female to hang out with! What you've done is completely the opposite!" "Lucy! That is enough this decision it final! Now go to your room and pack your things you leave in 2 days!" father said turning around sitting in his chair behind his study desk. "Grr!" I huffed stomping my foot and exited the study making sure to slam the door on my way out.  
I walked down the long outstretched hallway of our palace, I guess I'll give an explanation.  
My names Lucy Heartifilia and I'm a princess and my father Jude Heartifilia is the king of Magnolia, whereas my mother Layla Heartifilia died when I was younger and my father has not re-married so there is no queen. I reached my room and went inside, as a princess you'd think I'd have a enormous room with everything a girl would want, well I didn't, sure my room was enormous in size but I never wanted much, but my maids made sure my room was magnificent therefore it was decorated with all this stuff, like a king size bed with many pillows which usually ended up in the floor and I had a desk with all my stationary needs and my laptop along with some teddy bears from my childhood and my books, I had so many books that my father had to buy me a bookcase and put it next to my desk to put the rest of my books on. Father insisted on putting a tv and couch in my room to fill up some space.

I don't mind the tv but I hardly use it, last but not least my walk in wardrobe, it has the most stylish clothes in there from royal gowns to my pjs and my shoes and jewellery but I tend to walk around in my track pants and singlets all day it's not like I'm going outside unless it was the garden where the animals are kept, another thing I forgot to mention is I have a connected bathroom with all the essentials. Well even with all of this you'd think I'd be happy but im not, what i want is to have a normal life where I can go to school and make friends and have fun not being home schooled and the only people I have to talk to are the workers and after all my pleading and begging to my father this is what happens! "why would he do this!" I partly screamed as I jumped on my bed burying my face into one of my fluffy pillows.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door, "princess? Your majesty has ordered me to make sure you are packing" I got up and let the maid in "well I haven't started yet care to help Virgo?" I asked and got a nod in response so she walked to my wardrobe and pulled out a suitcase and began taking things off the coat-hanger asking if it was alright to pack. "so what happened princess?" Virgo asked worriedly "truth is Virgo, I'm not even sure at all father said was _'all you do is complain about not having friends so I'm sending you to a tower/castle with 2 princes and you must marry one of them'_ and that's about it" I explained "did he say which princes they were?" "nope but if I don't like either of them in going to hide" Virgo chuckled at me "ok princess everything is packed clothes,make up, jewellery and shoe wise" i nodded hopping off my bed I walked to my wardrobe and pulled out a smaller suitcase and began packing in some books that I hadn't and some that I had read (the books took up half of the suitcase)

in also a teddy bear mother gave me and a photo of father, mother and I in along with my other stuff and finally I put my laptop in and zipped up the suitcase before putting it next to my other in by the door. "hey Virgo coul-" I didn't finish my sentence has I couldn't hear Virgo, I looked around my room, "yep she left" I walked over to my bed noticing she had picked out an outfit for when I leave (A/N: Lucy leaves not the next day but the day after that, and Virgo only set an outfit for when she leaves because like I said earlier Lucy prefers wearing track pants and singlets) it was almost night time so I got went to my wardrobe and got my pjs out noticing Virgo didn't pack any of my track pants or singlets 'guess I have to wear fancy clothes, joy' I thought to myself. I changed out of my clothes and into my pjs and went straight for my bed and as soon as I put my head on the pillow I was asleep.

*next day (still Lucy's POV)*  
I was woken by Virgo shaking my shoulder "hmm morning already?" I asked "no princess its 3 in the afternoon and your father wants to speak with you" I bolted straight out of bed "why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" I asked Virgo while I was changing into my regular attire (track pants and a singlet) "forgot" was all Virgo said causing me to sweatdrop. I ran down the hallway to my fathers study and then slowed down and knocked on the door "it's Lucy, may I enter?" I asked I always had to be polite towards my father no matter what, I mean I'm a princess right? I _had_ to be well mannered "enter" and with that I opened the wooden door and walked in "have a nice sleep Lucy?" "hah it'll be one of my last sleeps in my own bed" I scoffed "watch the attitude!" he shouted_ 'whoops he's mad, oh well'_ I thought to myself "I'm terribly sorry father" I said while bowing "I bet you're wondering who the 2 princes are?" surprisingly not once did I wonder who they were but I just went along with it and nodded "well the 2 princes are prince Loki and prince Natsu, their fathers have agreed to sending them to the castle so you can choose who you marry" "what?! Those 2!" I groaned I couldnt stand either of them, I mean last time I saw them was just before mother died and they both always teased me. "how long will I be there?"

I asked "as long as it takes for you to choose who to marry" father stated as though it was obvious, I just stood there dazed 'I could be there for years and years!' I thought to myself "don't worry Lucy its got everything you need and the food will be re-stocked every week by one of our workers" "that's not what I'm worried about father" "hmm then what are _you_ worried about then?" " how long I have to stay there" I said shakily feeling like I was going to faint, that's when it hit me I hadn't eaten since 10 last night, and as if on cue my stomach grumbled "I see you're hungry, makes sense now go downstairs and have some breakfast" father said I obeyed his orders and left the study and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. "Ahh Lucy! Good afternoon! What would you like to eat?" one of the chefs asked "could I please have a hamburger with a side salad and mango smoothie?" I asked "but of course please wait a few minutes while I get it" the chef said as he walked back into the kitchen so I just sat down at the dining table. 'it's my last day here and I spent most of it in bed' I face palmed myself I had 4 hours till dinner then an extra 2 hours before bed. So I decided to go outside in the garden and play with the animals we kept outside, although father didn't like it, it kept me quiet and busy so I never disturbed him on some days.

The smell of food stopped my train of thoughts as i looked over and saw my meal coming, I didnt even notice I was drooling the meal smelt that good, as soon as it was placed I ate it in 5 minutes (it was a big meal) and with that I placed the dishes in the dishwasher and walked outside to the pent where the animals are kept, my favourite animal to play with was this weird little white dog I named plue. I played with the animals all afternoon and before I knew it a maid was calling me inside saying its dinner time, I said goodbye to all the animals and went inside and surprisingly father was at the dinner table waiting for me, I sat down and not to long our meals were put in front of us, roast pork and a ceaser salad, not that amusing but still tastes good. We ate in silence until it was to awkward for me to stand "say father would I be able to take one of the small animals with me?" he gave me a look to see if I was joking but he soon realized I wasn't "and why would you want to?" "to keep me company when I'm not around prince Loki or prince Natsu" I stated, father simply nodded "which one will you be taking?" "plue! The white dog!" I said excitedly at least one good thing came out of this and by the time We finished talking we had also finished dinner** (A/N: somehow O.o)**

i ran to my room and had a shower and packed my toiletries and added it to my luggage 'this will be the last time I sleep in this room for a while' I thought while laying down on my bed, I guess I didn't know how tired I was because I was asleep pretty quickly.  
*next morning*  
"wake up Lucy!" I heard someone shout and I sat up immediately "huh, whaa-" i said then noticed Virgo "hi Virgo" then laid back down on my bed preparing to go back to sleep "sorry princess no time for that, we have to get you ready so you can get to the castle on time" Virgo said sternly "f-five more m-minutes" I said half asleep pulling the blankets over my face until they were ripped off of me and I felt the cold air on my skin causing me to shiver "get up princess!" Virgo ordered, even without my blankets I still wasn't going to get out of bed and virgo obviously noticed this and walked down to the foot of my bed, I couldn't tell what she was doing but ignored it. Bad move as I was suddenly yanked by my foot onto the floor with a loud thud "o-ouch! What was that for Virgo?" i asked rubbing the bump on my head from hitting it on the floor "like I said time to get up and get ready, it's 7 in the morning and you need to get there before lunch time and it's a 2 hour trip so we have over an hour to get you all nice and pretty" Virgo explained. I groaned as I stood up and walked to the bathroom to have my shower and walked out to see Virgo holding the outfit she picked out when we were packing, so I got dress with the help of Virgo and did my hair again with the help of Virgo** (A/N: Lucy is wearing the dress she wore when she went to her mansion after the phantom lord attack, her hair also how she had it at the mansion)** I walked downstairs trying not to trip over 'and everyone wonders why I never wear dresses, I almost trip over them!' I thought to myself.

I made it downstairs, without falling but stumbling a few times, to the dining room to have breakfast which was French toast with a side of vanilla yoghurt and orange juice, after I was finished I was greeted by my father in the lounge room by the front door, also in the lounge were my luggage's i frowned remembering that I had to go stay in a castle with 2 boys I haven't seen in around 10 years (Lucy's 18) then a maid came running in holding plue "princess you almost forget your pet" she said I immediately smiled as I ran over and took plue from her and he immediately snuggled into me which caused me to laugh as it tickled. "well I guess this is it lucy" father said causing me to turn to him plue still in my arms "yeah I guess so" "well good luck, I know this isn't what you wanted but it's the best I could do under circumstances"

I nodded as began walking out the door with the maid who bought plue in taking my luggages as we walked towards the limo, the driver was waiting outside and opened the door for me which I thanked him for as I hopped inside._ 'maybe he did actually try and help me'_ I thought to myself as I remembered what father told me "princess we will arrive there at 11:30am so just over 2 hours so feel free to have a nap" the driver said and I nodded leaning my head back on the chair and closer my eyes and fell asleep. *2 hours later* I was woken by the sudden abrupt stop of the car "princess we have arrived at our destination" I heard the driver say as I looked out the window to see a castle clearly smaller than my home but clearly a lot bigger than a regular house, this castle looked 4-5 stories high. The car door was opened by the driver and I hopped out with plue hopping out after me and walking alongside me, I waited for the driver to take my luggage out of the boot, once it was out I thanked the driver as he got back inside the car and began the engine but waiting for me to get inside, "now or I'm going to get killed of I don't" I said to myself so i grabbed the luggage handles and walked inside opening the door and waiting for plue to come I before I closed it. 'I can't wait till can leave this place!' I thought to myself

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it! :D if i get enough reviews i may continue the story :3**


End file.
